gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
100-Prozent-Checkliste (CW)
Die folgende Checkliste zeigt alles das auf, was man erledigen muss, um die 100-Prozent-Gesamtwertung in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars zu erreichen. Hauptmissionen (41 Prozent) *Chinatown Wars Einleitung „25px“ Onkel Kenny *Pursuit Farce *Under the Gun *Payback *The Wheelman *Tricks of the Triad *Natural Burn Killer *Recruitment Drive *Carpe 'Dime' *Store Wars *Copter Carnage *Kenny strikes back „25px“ Chan Jaoming *Pimp his Ride *Whack the Racers *Jackin' Chan *Raw Deal *Sa-Boat-Age *Counterfeit Gangster „25px“ Zhou Ming *Stealing the Show *Flatliner *Bomb Disposal *Driven to Destruction *Cash & Burn *Dragon Haul Z *The Fandom Menace *So Near, Yet Sonar „25px“ Wade Heston *The Tow Job *The Tail Bagging the Dogs *Weapon of Mass Distraction *Street of Rage *Operation Northwood *Torpedo Run „25px“ Hsin Jaoming *Trail Blazer *The Offshore Offload *One Shot, One Kill *By Myriads of Swords *A Shadow of Doubt *Friend or Foe? „25px“ Lester Leroc *Double Trouble *Faster Pusher Man! Sell! Sell! „25px“ Rudy D'Avanzo *Grave Situation *Steal the Wheels *The World's a Stooge *Oversights 8 Zufallscharaktere mit 14 Missionen 9,56% *Alonso de la Beechwood *Cherie *Giorgio (2 Missionen) *Guy *Marcy (2 Missionen) *Selma (2 Missionen) *Tommy (2 Missionen) *Wilhelm 16 andere Jobs 4,37% Klassische Nebenmissionen *Bürgerwehr *Feuerwehr *Sanitäter *Taxifahrer Dienstreisen *Dienstreisen auf Algonquin (West-Teil der Karte) *Dienstreisen auf Bohan / Dukes / Broker (Nord- und Ost-Teil der Karte) Liberty State Delivery Holen Sie sich Gold durch das ausliefern der Pakete Ort: Blauer Lieferwagen in der Nähe der Post im Middle East Park Belohnung: Teil 1 der 2-teiligen Mission um 100 Drogen-Päckchen zu transportieren Alpha Mail Delivery Holen Sie sich Gold beim Paketeausliefern Ort: Blauer Lieferwagen auf dem Alpha-Mail-Parkplatz im Industriegebiet Belohnung: Teil 2 der 2-teiligen Mission um 100 Drogen-Päckchen zu transportieren HoboTron Verteidigen Sie sich in einen Angriff gegen viele Obdachlose Ort: Friedhof am Südufer von North Colony Island Belohnung: Es macht eine Menge Spaß! Es gibt auch einen Anteil bei 100%-igem Abschluss Nudellieferant Stelle 15 Lieferungen zu, um Gold zu bekommen Ort: Dragon Wagon außerhalb des Restaurants in Chinatown Belohnung: Teil 1 der 2-teiligen Mission, um Regenerierende Gesundheit zu bekommen, wenn sie unter 25% fällt Straßenrennen Hi-Way Tire Tourney Ort: Anmeldebrett hinter dem Hi-Way-Reifenladen in Beechwood Belohnung: Mehrfach-Missions-Herausforderung zum Freischalten von Fahrzeugen beim Auto-Händler (Formel R und GT9 MK) S&M Grand Slam Ort: S&M-Anmeldungsbrett am Auto-Sales-Gebäude in Chase Point Belohnung: Mehrfach-Missions-Herausforderung zum Freischalten von Fahrzeugen beim Auto-Händler (Formel R-und Style SR) Transfender Invitational Automarkt-Missionen Diese Missionen haben alle mit dem Freischalten von Fahrzeugen beim Auto-Markt zu tun, erledige sie alle für eine Belohnung *East-Side-Escapade - gewinnen Sie das Rennen in weniger als 50 Sekunden für Gold Ort: Banshee am Gehsteig in East Holland in der Nähe eines bunten Wand-Posters *Patriot Park TT - Holen Sie Gold in allen 4 Patriot-Kursen Ort: Patriot neben dem Clubhaus und großen Teich in Mittel-Park *Wetscapade TT - Holen Sie Gold in allen 4 Jet-Ski-Kursen Ort: Wet Ski in der Nähe der Schott-Treppe an der östlichen Küste in Lancet *Midtown Mayhem - gewinnen Sie das Rennen in weniger als 50 Sekunden für Gold Ort: Sultan in der Nähe der bunten Graffiti auf dem großen Parkplatz im Meat Quarter *Loose Change - gewinnen Sie das Rennen in weniger als 50 Sekunden für Gold Ort: Cavalcade FXT auf dem Bauhof in der Nähe einer Kettensäge in Castle Gardens Boulevard TT Ort: Sanchez unter einem Baum im Park Bohan Snake Ort: Hellenbach um die Ecke der Mauer in Industrial Graveyard Groove Ort: Leichenwagen auf dem Parkplatz an der Westseite des Friedhofs in Steinway Dukes Dust Up TT Ort: Sultan zwischen Museum und den Tennisplätzen in Meadow Hills Monument Mania Ort: Angel in der Nähe geparkten Zaun am nördlichen Ende von South Park Pisten Beach Blitz Ort: Sabre GT in der Einfahrt des großen Hauses in Beach Gate ---- *Liberty City Gun Club - Gold für alle Waffen-Trainings Ort: Südwest-Ecke des Francis Airport District Belohnung: Billigere Waffen bei Ammu-Nation *Warehouse Raid - Töten Sie die Wachen und stehlen Sie die Vans aus dem Lager Ort: Chase-Point-Lager Belohnung: Die Drogen im gestohlenen Van *'''Tattooladen - schaffe in der Zeit so viele Tattoos wie möglich Ort: Salon in Cerveza Heights (auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des ersten Speicherhauses) Belohnung: Cash Medaillen: 10-B; 15-S; 20-G *Fast Tracks - Holen Sie sich Gold im Renn- und Schießkurs mit dem Rhino-Panzer Ort: Rhino außerhalb des Lagers auf dem Francis-Flughafen Belohnung: Anteil des 100%-igen Abschlusses *Go-Kar-TT - Holen Sie Gold in allen 4 Strecken Ort: Go-Kart neben der Rennstrecke auf der Vergnügungspark auf Firefly Island Belohnung: Entsperrt Go-Kart beim Auto-Händler Collectables 100 Kameras zerstören 6,83% 80 Dealer finden 5,46% 35 Spezialaufträge *Finde und absolviere 35 Rampages 34 Rennen 9,28% 30 Monsterstunts 4,1% *30 Monsterstunts absolvieren 21 Verstecke 4,3% 8 Dealer Belohnungen 5,46% *Edelstein-Bong *Hölzerner Löffel *Silberner Tresor *Platin-Spritze *Diamantene Pillendose *Güldenes Fernglas Zwei Löwen-Statuen 0,14% Kategorie:Checklisten Kategorie:Lösungen